The Unknown Title
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Noah and Duncan miss the bus to go home, but when Noah's sister goes missing Noah need Duncan to help him to get his brilliant sister back. But what happens if it's more than that? Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Title**

**Summary: Noah and Duncan miss the bus to go home, but when Noah's sister goes missing Noah need Duncan to help him to get his brilliant sister back. But what happens if it's more than that?**

**A/N: Yay me doing a new story. This is so cool plus I made up somethings. So yeah here are the powers and other type stuff about it. Charm witches: Female witches(not evil they good) they learn death, ice, fire, life, storm, and myth when they learn all of them they are the most powerful charm witch ever. They stay the same age forever unless they are married. And they don't get prengant. Hawk: Male, same thing as death vampires except different they are hawks. Death Vampires: Female, same old thing as relugar vampires except they can't die from sun and water they just die from eating hot food. Charm wizards: Male, same old thing as charm witches but males. Balance Vampires: The most powerful vampires ever even more powerful than death vampires. Ice Vampires: The most weakest vampire ever even weaker than regular vampires. Dragon: Everybody knows a dragon. Except they die from eating cold food unless u have a genious person with you. Ghost: Duh dead people who don't know that? -_- Anime people: People who born in anime world but they still cartoons. Yeah I think that's it wait two more I think. Dream maker: Peopl who could control your dreams they not nightmares just plain weird dreams. Dream catcher: Same thing as dream maker but they are nightmares not dreams. Grossmonster: People who have the nastiest blood ever don't try their blood! Death Angel: Just angels who is not good but not evil. Yeah pretty much that's it I hope u like it p.s longest a/n ever!**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I can't believe I miss the bus to go home! Now I'm struck with this nerd Noah. Noah is in the cabin reading. I go to the cabin and put my stuff there. "Hey nerd do you know that you miss the bus?" He nodded. "And now we all alone struck here in this stupid cabin for who knows what." He sighed. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So you don't care that monster going to attack you." "Nope and monsters are scary of me so whatever." I rolled my eyes again. "How monsters are scary of you? I'm not scary of you so that does mean anything." He rolled his eyes. "If you understand the world like I do you will understand." I rolled my eyes. `"Whatever dude I'm going to call somebody to pick us up." "You can't." I looked at him. "And why?" "It's because of the signal is not working too good so if you going try that good luck." I rolled my eyes again and left him all alone.

I was outside trying to call somebody but Noah was right the signal sucks here. I sighed and went back to the cabin. "Fail didn't it?" I sighed. "Yeah." He laughed. "I knew it." I sighed again. "What we supposed to do?" Noah sighed. "You need to be with me in all times unless I told you not to." I was shocked. "Why? I don't have to listen to you!" "Listen Duncan I know more than you. You really need to be with me in all times I could protect you and I wonder my sister is fine." "You had a sister?" He nodded. "I bet she better than you." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever do you agree with me or not? If not you're dead meat." I rolled my eyes. "Dude I could protect myself I don't need a nerd to protect me." He sighed. "Well good luck because there's something you not expecting." I left him alone again.

I wish they put us up at morning instead of night it will great and I won't be missing in action like Noah. I went to forest to get some wood unlike Noah just sitting in the cabin. I corrected some wood. I saw somebody standing next to me. "Um yeah?" Noah came. "Duncan leave now!" I ran out from the forest. I wonder if Noah is safe though.

**Noah P.O.V**

I was just reading until Duncan comes back from trying calling somebody. "Fail didn't it?" He sighed. "Yeah." I laughed. "I knew it." He sighed again. "What we supposed to do?" I sighed. "You need to be with me in all times unless I told you not to." He was shocked. "Why I don't have to listen to you!" Duncan must don't know about 'creatures'. "Listen Duncan I know more than you. You really need to be with me in all times I could protect you and I wonder my sister is fine." I been wondering my sister she haven't came in six months. "You had a sister?" I nodded. "I bet she better than you." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever do you agree with me or not? If not you're dead meat." He rolled his eyes. "Dude I could protect myself I don't need a nerd to protect me." I sighed. "Well good luck because there's something you not expecting." He left me alone once again.

I went back reading my book I was just relaxing until I heard something. I use magic to get there a.s.a.p(as soon as possible) it was a vampire who try to eat Duncan. "Duncan leave now!" He ran out from the forest. "Why are you did that?" The vampire asked. "It's because I want to." My eyes turned red. "Are you werewolf?" "No I'm hawk." The vampire was shocked. "Oh I'm dead." I attacked the vampire. The vampire was dead so I dig a hole I put the vampire in there. Then I put the dirt in the hole. I ran back to cabin. I saw Duncan laying down on the top bunk. "Duncan." He looked at me. "Noah?" I nodded. "So what you think?" He sighed. "Fine I be with you all time." I nodded. "Good I'm glad that you understand." He rolled his eyes. "Duncan we are enimeies, but we have to act we not for now if you want made it alive." He sighed. "And how you know all the answers of this?" "My sister and I was born brilliant. We the brilliant people in the world." He rolled his eyes. "Not too brilliant for me." I looked at him. "Hey!" He laughed. I smiled. I guess it's not bad being with Duncan.

When Duncan was sleeping I was up all I could think about is my sister. I wonder she's fine. I heard a sound so I got up from bottom bunk and left Duncan in the cabin. I saw one of my hawk friend. "Um what are you doing here if you try to eat my friend in there I have to hurt you." "No I'm not trying find food I already had food. It's about your sister." I was shocked. "Is she safe?" "I'm afraid not, she was kidnap." I was shocked. "She was kidnap?" He nodded. "This is bad I need to get her before anything else happen to her. Do you know where is she?" He nodded. "She at the creature side though so you have to leave your friend here." "No I can't make him stay here I say to him stay with me for all times and I just say it and the next day I left him." He sighed. "You could bring him in creature side but then you have to tell him you're a creature and other stuff." I nodded. "Wait is it breaking the rules?" "No as long you not in the real world then it's ok tell them unless you sister break a rule." I nodded. "Well good luck for you." And he left.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I woke up and I saw Noah packing his bags and stuff. "Noah what are you doing?" "We're leaving." I was shocked. "Why aren't we supposed wait here in this cabin?" "Yeah but we have to go, my sister is in trouble." "Really?" He nodded. "Here put your clothes on and hurry we need to go, I need tell you something also." He give me my clothes and I sighed.

I dress up and pack my bags. "I could use a little help you know?" He sighed. He did something to pack my bags. "There I helped you now let's go." "But how you do that?" "No need to chat right now Duncan we need to go." I sighed.

While we was walking in the forest I decided to talk to Noah about how he did that to pack my bags. "Noah I need to ask you something." He nodded. "How you do that to pack my bags?" He sighed. "I use magic." I was shocked. "Say what?" "I use magic to pack your bags." "And how you do that?" "1. I'm charm wizard and 2. I use my wand to do that." I was shocked. "So this whole time on Total Drama you were never normal?" He sighed. "Yes I never normal I'm also a hawk so that's why I need you to be with me." I nodded. "So that's why you're so brilliant?" He sighed. "No that's not it my sister is a charm witch which it's the female version of charm wizard and she also a death vampire." I nodded. "What happen to that person in the forest?" "That person was a vampire and I killed him." I was shocked. "You're a murdurer?" "No I am not it's just for hunger Duncan everybody has hunger." I nodded. "A-are you going to try to eat me?" "Of course not even though your blood do smell delious still." "It is?" He nodded. "Oh great now I'm hungry." "Sucks to be you." "No acturally it's sucks to be you." I sighed. "Oh yeah I forget I'm human." He smiled. "Dude don't try to eat me ok? I know my blood is delious, but you can't have it." "I know another way to get my hunger full and it's not killing." I have a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: Yeah I can't wait for next chapter hehe. :3 there may be more creature than the first a/n I hope u like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All I have to say is I hoping u guys like it! Vampires: Bloodsuckers duh. Werewolves: I don't really know about werewolves but they turn to a wolf. Zombie: Same as a ghost except you could see them and they are like humans but they dead. Seer: Someone who could see the future. Spellmaster: Same as wizards and witches accept different somehow. Wizards: People who has wands and magic who don't know that? Witches: Same as wizards but evil. Oh yeah I also put something that's from My Babysitter's a Vampire so yeah I hope u guys like it! :33333**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I really have a bad feeling about this. "What is it?" He smiled.

"Just close your eyes." I closed my eyes. I feel his hand unzipped my pants.

"Um Noah what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I feel him touching my dick. I feel him putting his mouth on my dick. I just have to open my eyes to see what he doing. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I was shocked. He was sucking my dick. I blush a little.

"Um Noah is it what you doing is gay?" He stopped sucking my dick.

"Yeah, but it's better than killing you and plus I could tell you're blushing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not blushing why will I? It's gay and a nerd is sucking it that's a charm wizard and hawk." He smiled at me. He zipped my pants. He got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Most hawks are gay." He walked away.

"Hey wait for me!" I ran to him.

"Most hawks are gay?" He nodded.

"So you're gay?"

"Yeah I'm gay, but I really don't find the hawks attentive." I nodded. "

"Why you don't?" He sighed.

"Because I really like the humans better looking than the hawks." I was shocked.

"So do you find me attentive?" He looked at me.

"No comments on that." And he keeps on walking.

Later at night Noah found a cabin because it was getting dark so went inside of the cabin and left our stuff here. Noah says he was going to the bathroom.

**A/N: I have to stop here because my computer screen is mess up like really and I can't really move like I use to so yeah I'm not going be writing stories until I get my computer screen fixes or get a new computer. I'm not saying that I'm not writing this story anymore or not going to be on Fanfiction anymore I just can't because it kinda freaks me out so yeah I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
